Fossil Trunk
by Kiriga
Summary: written for LJ's 30 angsts. Though it's the least angsty so far... and don't even get me started on the title. THE TITLE IS COMPLETELY RANDOM! Well, almost. 'Together, they were one. Apart, they were aching for the other, an inerasable need.'


Fandom: Death Note

Title: Fossil Trunk

Author/Artist: kiriga

Theme(s): #2 - Toys (For when you die I'll be there for you)

Pairing/Characters: Mello/Matt (Mihael Keehl/Mail Jeevas)

Rating: PG

Warnings: I might be missing something, since it's in the middle of the night and I'm practically sleeping, but I see no need for warnings for this one. Except, I guess, for mentions of death.

Disclaimer/claimer: Obha&Obata still owns.

Summary: Together, they were one. Apart, they were aching for the other, an inerasable need.

Length: 952 words

Author's Notes: Man, I just can't stop with the 'you' fics... it's much easier, damn it. I feel like I'm cheating TT

And… I just realised. I had toys in it slolol points/s, but were the heck did the second theme disappear? o.o Just… disappeared. It probably were to lazy to come out from my head and come into writing. Yeah. That's it. Yeah.

And lastly. About the title: Seriously, don't ask. Just… don't. I mean it.

You were once so childish, even more than you're now. But that's what to be expected from a child. But you're no child no more, at least that's what you're saying, right? When does a child stop being a child and become a man? Do you know? No, you don't. No one knows, because you don't become a man. You're never a man, because you're never a child. You just are.

You used to take his toys when you were both younger, did you feel strong then? And what did you do with them, did you play with them yourself? No, you threw them away, because they had no meaning for you, you had already used them, to hurt him. You had toys of your own, of course, everyone had, but there weren't a single toy that didn't bore you out in the end. You threw away, destroyed so many things, not only yours, but others' belongings as well. And you never did care about it, you didn't feel the slightest guilt; maybe you didn't even understand that you were supposed to feel guilty? Of course you knew, you put your pride in knowing, and you knew a lot about humans and human society as well, and what was expected of a human by other humans. You just didn't care, that was all; you did not care. You had no reason to, so why would you? The whole world bored you out, until there were only one thing left that made you feel you were alive: the competition over L. That was all you lived for, all that mattered, the only thing that truly mattered.

At least, it was the only thing that mattered until he came. At first sight he intrigued you and you set out to know more about him. Your first impression was that he really weren't a social boy, and if you hadn't been so stubborn, you never would have dragged him out of that shell. But you were, and after weeks of stalking him, although you wouldn't call it that, and never leaving his side, he finally cracked and yelled at you to leave him alone. That only got you riled up at your success, and you became even more determined to get him to speak again. After that first yell, it was easier and easier to get him to speak to you, and he soon learned to relax in your company, to feel safe, to trust you enough to let down his guard, and of course, to speak with you. However, there were many times shouting matches between the two of you, and they often ended in a brawl. After a night of sulking, you both acted like nothing had happened, and were almost immediately busy with talking, laughing, planning things together again. You always were one of the smartest, but it took a while before you noticed that he only spoke to you, and no one else; he didn't even speak with Roger, any of the teachers or the children, only you. Of course you felt incredible special when you understood that, and so you didn't care to try and talk to him about it. Not until Roger asked you to do it though. You didn't really want to do it, but you had also become more interested in why he didn't speak with anyone. And though it took a lot of talking on your side, you got him to tell you why.

He felt safe with you. Safe. With you, of all people. Then you thought, and you realised you returned the feelings. After that, you both sat down and talked, and you talked, and you talked, and then you woke up, laying side by side.

You never did tell Roger that you even asked about it, and he never asked you if you had either. And in time, Matt became more social, talked more with other persons, persons that weren't you. You would've rather killed yourself than admit that you were jealous, because you sure as hell weren't! Or, that's what you thought then. But even though you just were your mean, angry self, he still smiled extra wide and teased you about it. You never got to know how exactly he had gotten to know you so well, to see through even that, and so easily. Then at the night, after you had yelled at him and then promptly ignored him the rest of the day, he suddenly were in your bed, snuggling closer, and you were so tired that you didn't even try anything more than a few threats to his beloved games. You didn't even fall completely into sleep before you snuggled closer to him with a content smile. You never got to know it, but he always stayed awake a while longer and woke up earlier than you, just so he could watch you sleep. Just like you had gradually become attached to him to the grade that you felt an ache that wouldn't go away when he had been gone just a few minutes, he had become almost obsessed with you, his thoughts circling around you and you alone. When you both were nine, his fate had already been decided, to follow you into death even.

You never knew what he could have done for you. In the end, he followed through the destiny that had begun to swirl the moment he first met you, and he died for you. He had always known he'd die for you. You had never considered the chance that your plan would fail, you had, until the fatal moments, thought he'd be safe. And, contrary to what you had thought, he were.

--


End file.
